"I'm Everything, I'm Everywhere, I'm Everyone"/The Heroes caught Anise
This is how the Lucario realizes that the characters they met were one person shapeshifting into other people and the heroes caught her in Tino's Adventures Chronicles: Destination Imagination. (Then goes to Squire Flicker sleeping) Lincoln Loud: Flicker, Hey Flicker, I'm sorry but can you get up? Squire Flicker: '''Can I have just five more minutes? '''Lincoln Loud: '''No really, can you get up? (Flicker wakes and he sees that the others tied up, he then removes the blanket who also got tied up) '''Squire Flicker: What's going on?! Uh, guys, what happened to Carver?! Puppy: '''Oh, I wouldn't worry about him! I mean really if I had to guess, I say he must be having a adverse reaction to all that sugar. Or should I Say... (She removes the Powder Sugar Sticker to reveal Sleeping Powder) Sleeping powder! (Laughs Maniacally) (Everyone gasps) '''Everyone: "Sleeping powder!?" Sir Loungelot: '''I'm sorry, but- '''Puppy: You're sorry? Well you should be. You have your chance to leave this world, but no, you had to stay, cause all you care is your sweet Tino. Sunset Shimmer: Let us go! Puppy: I'm sorry, Sunset Shimmer. You might be Tino's girlfriend, but I can't let do that. You wanna stay here? Well now you will! For I shall inprison you in the jail of eternity. (laughs evilly) Now come on- (He sees a clone of Carver) Puppy: Ahh! But where-!? Carver Descartes: Over here! (He unties Sir Loungelot) Carver Descartes: Get him, Lounge! (Loungelot charge toward the puppy and grabs him) Sir Loungelot: I gotcha! Lincoln Loud: Now, you can take to where Tino is. (She turns into blob and escapes) Sir Hotbreath: '''What the heck just happened?! '''Fred Jones: I don't know, but we can't let her get away. (As the heroes try to get Anise, Sir Burnevere captures Anise, but she soon escapes and shapeshifted into a flower as she blows raspberry, But Sir Galahot grabs the flower) Sir Galahot: '''Gotcha! Uh? (She then shapeshifts into a Butterfree and flies away) '''Anise Tatlin: Na-na-na-na-nah! You can't catch me. I'm (She gets caught by Ash) Ash Ketchum: Gotcha now! (But she shapeshifts into a tree) Scooby-Doo: What the-?! Anise Tatlin: As I were saying, you can't catch me! I'm everything. I'm - WHOA! (She got picked up by Applejack, but she shapeshifted into Pikachu, and tries to run away) Anise Tatlin: I'm everywhere! (They shapeshifted into a spider, and walks away. Carver tries to catch her, but he misses, and Anise then shapeshifted into Officer Jenny) Anise Tatlin (as Officer Jenny): I'm everyone! (laughs) (The heroes gasps) Anise Tatlin (as Officer Jenny): First, I'd tried to chase you out. (Anise shapeshifts into the Hero) Anise Tatlin (as the Hero): Then, I took you to the most dangerous places to scare you out. (Anise shapeshifts into the puppy) Anise Tatlin (as the Puppy): And then, I tried to trap you here to keep you from Tino. But you just wouldn't go away! (As the heroes grab her) Lucario: Tell us where Tino is, you monster! (They realize she was gone) Lor McQuarrie: Where did she go? (Anise appears behind them as a giant, laughing. And Shaggy turns around and sees her) Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Like look! Anise Tatlin: You'll never find him! He's mine! Mine! ALL MINE!! Luan Loud: '''That's the hugest thing to say. (Laughs) Get it? '''Carver Descartes: Get her! (The heroes charge toward Anise, and she got away and then shapeshift into different things to lose them, and then see turned into apple in the fruit bowl to hide, but Lincoln found her and keeps her from shapshifting again) Lincoln Loud: Gotcha! Anise Tatlin: '''No fair, put me down! '''Leni Loud: So that how the queen was slowing us down to keep us from getting to Tino, with a apple! (That confuses Anise) Leni Loud: First, you stole the cop's body, then the hero's, and the puppy's. Now you hid on that fruit bowl to steal our bodies, too. Lincoln Loud: Leni, there is no queen, cop, hero, or puppy. It's just on girl and she changes into any person or anything she wants. Anise Tatlin: That's right, I'm everything, I'm everywhere, I'm everyone. Lincoln Loud: No you're just one person. Now, take us to Tino. Anise Tatlin: Never. (Everyone looked at each other) Lynn Loud: Have it your way then. (At the desert, They put the apple form of Anise as she about to dry up) Lucario: Come on, we gotta find Tino. Anise Tatlin: No! Wait! You can't leave me here! Tish Katsufrakis: Can and we are. Anise Tatlin: You can never the castle! You need me! Lisa Loud: Clearly, we don't. (A herd of horses appears stampeding through the desert) Anise Tatlin: Here horsey! (One horse come and she turns into her true form and rides on the horses Anise Tatlin: Phew, he's still here. (She walks away) Anise Tatlin: I know they wouldn't make it without me.Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts